


The Start of Our Someday

by Finally_Facing_Failure



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Firebringer - Freeform, Marriage, Starkid - Freeform, beanies, creative writing, hatchetfield, mention of cheating, modern day AU, spot that not so subtle hatchetfield reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Facing_Failure/pseuds/Finally_Facing_Failure
Summary: Zazzalil had been walking down an icy road for hours, but she was still not close to an answer. With the engagement ring already on her finger, can she figure out if she wants to marry Jemilla before she arrives at her destination?





	The Start of Our Someday

Zazzalil had been walking for about three hours now, and she was frozen to the bone. In her defence, leaving the house dramatically without packing supplies was very in-character for her.

All she had to fend of this snowstorm was a warm coat and the scarf Jemilla had thrown her way as had Zazzalil walked out the door.

The road she was walking on was covered in ice. Zazzalil was lucky that she had decided to put on her sturdy boots, because she definitely would have fallen about three hundred times if not for them.

Because of the icy roads, Zazzalil hadn’t run into any other people yet. Normally this would have made her very happy, but now it only gave her more time to think. Granted, she had come here because she had to think, but she would give anything for a distraction.

At this rate, she would reach the next town in about two hours. By then, she needed to have made a decision, but she was nowhere near a resolution for her struggles.

Zazzalil twisted the ring that sat upon her left hand. It was rather beautiful, though simple. Just her style. She shouldn’t have been surprised, Jemilla knew her so well by now. She fought the urge to take it off, instead opting to keep playing with it.

Because of the falling snow, Zazzalil heard the voices before she saw their source. There was shouting, so she quickened her pace, worries momentarily forgotten.

Through the snowstorm, Zazzalil could make out two figures, standing next to a car that had crashed into a pole. The figures, a man and a woman, were shouting at each other.

“God, Ava! We don’t have the money to pay for repairs! Why did I let you drive, we all know this was bound to happen.”

“I’m sorry, have you not seen the fucking blizzard we were driving through? That’s not exactly my fault, is it?”

“No, but you should have just driven slowly, like I told you to!”

“Todd, you asshole, I was! If you’d fixed the windscreen wipers like you…” The woman trailed off, having finally noticed Zazzalil’s presence.

The man turned around, and frowned. Zazzalil opened her mouth to ask if they were okay, but the man yanked the woman’s arm and pulled her toward the other side of the car, where they continued their discussion in angry whispers.

Zazzalil sighed and was about to walk away when she noticed two little girls in the backseat of the car. The bigger girl had her arm around the smaller, both their eyes wide with fear. They clung to each other in a desperate attempt to feel safe, both from the snowstorm and their parents.

Zazzalil recognised this scene. Twenty years ago, this could have been her and her brother. This was just another typical family where the parents got married too young, and only stayed together because of their ‘happy accidents’, who at that point weren’t that happy at all.

If Jemilla were here, she would have talked to the girls, made sure they were okay. Zazzalil just smiled sadly at them and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck.

As she continued down the road, she felt lonelier than ever. This was the sort of thing that she normally would have texted to Jemilla. Zazzalil loved sharing everything with her girlf– fiancée. But it would feel odd now, as the concept of marriage hang between them like thick layer of mist, keeping them away from each other where it should’ve connected them.

It had been thirty minutes since Zazzalil had seen the car, and she had almost reached the point where she wanted to call Jemilla to just come and get her. She was nowhere near a decision, but then at least she’d be warm again.

Just then, she could hear the soft crunch of a car driving behind her. It went so slowly that it took a couple of minutes for it to catch up to her, but then the car was close enough for Zazzalil to peak into the window.

Inside sat a man, maybe a few years older than her. His car, a large, black Range Rover, was meticulously clean, apart from the snow that was sticking to the wheels. The man himself wore round sunglasses, a big contrast to the thick winter-coat and the warm gloves on his hands.

He rolled down his window and winked at her as he looked her up and down. Gross.

“Hey there. You look a little cold. Would you like a ride?” The look on the man’s face was so suggestive that Zazzalil couldn’t help but recoil from him.

“No, thanks. I’m good.”

“You sure? It’s quite a way until the next town!”

“I’m sure.”

“Come on, you’re really pretty. We could have some fun!”

Zazzalil started to panic. Was this man not going to leave her alone? There was no one around, so if he was stronger than she was (which was likely, seeing how often Zazzalil abandoned her work-out routine), he could easily drag her into the car and drive her anywhere.

“No, thanks. My fiancée is waiting for me somewhere ahead.” Jemilla was not much stronger than she was, but the way she had phrased it, fiancée might as well have been referring to a man.

It appeared to work. The man frowned at her, before shrugging.

“Well, at least take my gloves. I have plenty at home and your hands look like they’re about to fall off.”

Zazzalil released a breath. Thank God, this man seemed to be decent enough to take no for an answer. When she nodded, the man started tugging off his gloves, revealing a golden wedding-band on his right hand. it looked expensive and shiny.

Zazzalil walked away without taking the gloves. This man was married and he thought it was appropriate to hit on random girls walking down the road? His poor wife! Of course, this was what happened in a lot of marriages, but that probably wasn’t what that woman had wished for when saying ‘I do’.

After a moment, the car passed her and drove off. Zazzalil kept her head down until she couldn’t hear the engine anymore. What a creep.

Zazzalil’s eyes kept getting drawn to her own ring, which somehow seemed to sparkle even without direct sunlight on it. If she had taken the man’s gloves, she wouldn’t have had to look at it.

When Jemilla had first brought up getting married, it had been a far-off thing, something Zazzalil wouldn’t have to think about until they were older. It had been easy to agree. Now, with the ring planted firmly on her finger, there was no way around it. Zazzalil had to decide what she wanted.

The problem wasn’t Jemilla, she had no issues with her. Sure, they didn’t always agree and Jemilla’s gravity sometimes annoyed her, but they loved each other fiercely. At the end of the day, there was no one Zazzalil wanted more at her side.

However, marriages were tricky. There was so much that could go wrong and the repercussions of every mistake could mess up the uncertain balance you built. Plus, marriage often led to children, and all those mistakes would hurt them most of all.

Jemilla had never talked about children, but it was obvious she wanted them. Zazzalil had always seen children in her future, too. It was what was expected of her. And the moment her mother heard about the engagement, Zazzalil would be getting phone calls about great family names that shouldn’t be forgotten.

She just didn’t know if she was ready. But Jemilla deserved an answer, which is why Zazzalil had told her to wait for her in the town. She had googled a random coffee shop and texted Jemilla the address whilst she put on her coat. They agreed to meet there in five hours.

Those five hours were now coming to an end. With all her worrying and thinking about marriage, Zazzalil hadn’t even noticed. Plus, she hadn’t seen the weather clear up a bit. It was still cold, but at least the snowstorm had calmed.

Now, Zazzalil could actually see the town up ahead. It was tiny, but the roads were salted and thus clear of snow. That would certainly walk better.

It was then that Zazzalil saw the old couple in front of her. They were holding hands, the man’s bare hand intertwined with the woman’s gloved one. They were chatting softly as they walked.

“Are you all right, dear?” The old man had stopped walking and had turned around. Zazzalil had been staring at them unhappily. She nodded politely.

“You look like you’re freezing! I’d offer you my gloves but I’m afraid my partner has them. She forgot hers.”

“Oh, George!” The woman slapped him softly on his arm. “I would’ve been fine without them, stop making such a fuss!”

Zazzalil smiled and asked them how they had found themselves going for a walk on such a cold day. George started telling her the tale of how they met in conditions such as these, many years ago.

As he spoke, Zazzalil noticed the woman staring up at him adoringly, only speaking to correct him once or twice. George leaned toward her a little as he spoke, his eyes glimmering every time they met hers.

Zazzalil wanted what they had. Something so beautiful, that would last this long. She wanted someone she could do crazy things with forever, like taking a long walk through a snowstorm. She thought she had found someone like that in Jemilla, but the idea of marrying her terrified Zazzalil to the bone.

Do you need marriage to do those crazy things? Zazzalil touched her ring, it was cold against her fingers.

She asked the man, “How long have you been married?”

“Oh, Nellie and I aren’t married. Just endlessly in love.”

Zazzalil’s eyes went wide, and Nellie must’ve seen the confusion on her face because she chuckled softly and took George’s hand in hers again.

“I was still a rebellious teen at heart when we met, and I knew I’d piss off my father if I didn’t get married. George agreed that we didn’t need a certificate to be together, and here we are!”

Zazzalil smiled, something inside her clearing up.

“Do you live in this town?” She asked, pointing ahead. “Do you happen to know a place called Beanies?”

Zazzalil walked into Hatchetfield with Nellie and George, receiving directions to the coffee shop where she knew Jemilla would be waiting for her by now.

As Zazzalil looked through the window, she saw Jemilla sitting alone at a table. A hot coffee mug sat in front of her, half-empty already. Of course Jemilla had been early.

A warm, fuzzy feeling rose in Zazzalil’s chest as she pushed open the door and walked inside. Jemilla’s eyes went big as she saw her, and she stood up.

“Zazz! Thank goodness, I was so worried!”

Zazzalil took of her ring, flinching as she saw Jemilla’s face fall.

“Babe, you can wear this if you want, or maybe I’ll wear it on a necklace. But I don’t wat to get married. Not because I don’t want to be with you!” She added quickly, as Jemilla’s lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears.

“I just want to be with you, for as long as possible.” Zazzalil said tenderly, pushing Jemilla’s hair out of her face.

For a moment, Zazzalil was afraid Jemilla would reject her. But then she was suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

“Of course, baby, we can do that.” Jemilla whispered in her ear. “I just want to be with you.”

Zazzalil felt as though a ton of boulders had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked into her girlfriends eyes and felt a happy tear leak from the corner of her eye.

“Let’s just be together forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten version of an assignment I handed in for my Creative Writing course at my Uni last block! I really loved the idea and I figured it would lend itself decently for fanfiction :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
